


Make Perfect Shapes

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Series: Pimms Week 2019 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jack and His Playoff Beard, Kent is loved by his Aces, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: "But she said she placed it closer to you because you're older. And because I deserve to be pampered.""Is that what she said?" Jack said."Yes," Kent said. "Verbatim."Jack looked over when they pulled up to a red light. "So," he said. "Since I'm actually younger than you, does that mean every time we go out that I deserve to be pampered?"





	Make Perfect Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Pimms Week!
> 
> Younger
> 
> -Not beta read. I'll do some edits once the week is over.

"Here you go," the waitress said in a chipper tone. "Whenever you're ready. No rush. Thank you for dining with us."

Kent watched as she set the check down right in front of Jack. Not in the middle so they could argue over it for a minute before finally deciding on who was going to be paying for the meal. Usually they alternated, but Kent thought the fake arguing for a minute or two was always cute.

But, apparently, they weren't going to get that tonight because the waitress had basically set the check down in Jack's finished plate.

Kent pulled his phone out and took a picture of Jack as he looked over the receipt, then he took another as Jack paid for the meal in cash.

Jack looked up at the Kent when he saw the flash and smiled. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Kent took one more picture. ”Just... for something." He opened up his group chat and sent the three pictures to his teammates.

"Something," Jack said, closing the check presenter and setting it toward the edge of the table so that the waitress could come and get it. "You going to let me know what the something is about?"

"No. Not yet," Kent said. Once he saw that the pictures had been seen he looked up. He stood up and stretched, grabbed their doggie bags, then headed toward the entrance.

Jack walked over, took the plastic bags from Kent, and leaned over to kiss him on his temple. "I'll go start the car," he said, walking out ahead of Kent.

Kent was about to protest and walk to catch up with him, but then he saw their waiter. He walked over and smiled. "Excuse me?"

The waitress, Ginny, turned around and smiled. "Hi!" she said in her young, peppy voice. "I hope everything was good for you tonight."

"It was," Kent said. "It was great. Perfect, actually. I just have a question."

"What's up?"

"Right," Kent said. He bit his lip, trying to figure out how to go about this. "Okay. So," he said. "I'm just wondering why you placed the check closer to my boyfriend. You know, instead of just between us."

"Oh," Ginny said, bushing. "I just figured that he was older, so he was the one who was gonna take care of the check."

"Older," Kent said.

"Uh huh," she said slowly. "You know. Age before beauty and whatever the saying actually means."

"Was... was it the beard?"

"Yes," she said. "The beard."

"Awesome. Cool. Cool." Kent smiled softly at the waitress. "Well, next time we're here, hand me the check, okay?" he said with a wink.

"Of course."

"Have a good rest of your night," Kent said before turning to walk out the door.

He got into the car, leaned over, and kissed Jack on his lips before buckling in.

"You lingered," Jack said.

"I had to ask the waitress something," he said.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Just start the car, Zimms," Kent said.

"It... is started."

"Can we just go home, please?"

"Yes," he said. "Of course. We have to get our leftovers in the fridge."

Kent had to laugh. ”God, you're old," he teased. He reached over and ran the back of his fingers against Jack's beard as he turned around to back out of the parking stall.

"You're older than me, Kenny," Jack said as he straightened the car out and headed back home.

"Not according to the waitress," he replied.

"What?" Jack asked, looking over at a stop sign. "Why? Why would she think that?"

"Your beard that you have yet to shave off. Season’s been over for weeks, babe.”

"I thought you said you like the beard," Jack said.

"I do," Kent said. "Zimms, the beard just adds to your sexiness." He smiled when he could see some blush under Jack's beard. "But it's why our waitress thought that you were older than me. Which is why she gave you the check."

"She didn't give me the check, Kenny."

"She basically did."

"Is that why you were lingering?"

"No!" Kent said with a scoff. "I just... no. No."

"You just said no three times," Jack said.

"I hate you," Kent said. "But. Fine. I asked. But she said she placed it closer to you because you're older. And because I deserve to be pampered."

"Is that what she said?" Jack said.

"Yes," Kent said. "Verbatim."

Jack looked over when they pulled up to a red light. "So," he said. "Since I'm actually younger than you, does that mean every time we go out that I deserve to be pampered?"

"Okay, you're only one month younger. Barely," Kent argued. "And, I always pamper you."

"You didn't even try to fight me for the check today, Kenny."

"Because she gave it to you. I wasn't gonna reach all the way across the table. That's just rude." He patted Jack's arm to tell him to start going on the green light. "And, besides, you didn't even give me a chance to try because there wasn't even a second between you getting the check and you were pulling out your wallet and dropping three bills on the check."

"Fine, next time we go out to dinner, you're paying. And I won't fight you on it."

"Good," he said.

"Good," Jack said. "So. You gonna tell me why you were taking my picture at the end of dinner? I’m guessing it had to do with the check.”

"Shit," Kent said. He lifted off the seat and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He looked at his phone and saw at least a dozen messages from his friends.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, worried. "Did you forget something at the restaurant?"

"No, no," Kent said quickly. "I just forgot that I texted these clowns.”

"Pictures of me?" Jack asked, looking over and laughing.

"Yes," Kent said, opening up his messages. "Because I'm gonna brag about having a hot boyfriend all day every day, Zimms.” He scrolled through the messages quickly, stopping on the most recent one.

**Swoops:  
**Look, Parser. As much as we like seeing you happy and in a healthy relationship, you really, really don't need to send us pictures of Zimmermann.

**Scraps:  
**Yeah, as handsome as the guy looks, it feels like we're intruding on date night, or something.

**Able:  
**So, you gonna tell us why you were sending us pictures of Zimmermann?

**Rhetty:  
**Probably not. They’re probably sleeping since they’re old and domesticated now.

**Kent:  
** Rhetty, shut up.  
I had a question about something.   
But then the waitress settled it.

**Swoops:  
**Settled what?

**Kent:  
**The waitress handed the check to Jack after the end of the meal.

**Scraps:  
**Oh.

**Kent:  
**She said it was because Jack looked older.

**Swoops:  
**Is it because of his beard?

**Kent:  
** Because of his beard.  
It does make him look older.

**Rhetty:  
**The beard?

**Able:  
**Is that what she said?

**Scraps:  
**Beard.

**Swoops:  
**Because of the beard.

**Rhetty:  
**Oh, my sweet, sweet, summer sunflower.

**Jonny:  
**Beard.

**Kent:  
**Why so many s's, Rhetty?

**Rhetty:  
**Is no one gonna tell him?

**Kent:  
**Tell me what?

**Able:  
**Enlighten us, Rhetty.

**Scraps:  
**Guys.

**Kent:  
**Rhetty. Now.

**Rhetty:  
**Well, your waitress basically decided that Zimmermann is the top between the two of you.

**Swoops:  
**OH. Like the tweet!

**Kent:  
**That's not what that means.

**Able:  
**Well, that makes sense.

**Swoops:  
**Zimmermann did look very toppy in that picture.

**Kent:  
**The hell does that mean?

**Scraps:  
**It's the beard.

**Swoops:  
**I was gonna say it's the beard.

**Jonny:  
**Beard.

**Able:  
**His beard does give off BTE. Big Top Energy.

**Kent:  
**That’s not a thing.

**Swoops:  
**Apparently it is, Parser.

**Able:  
**I’m gonna add it to urbandictionary now.

**Kent:  
**I hate you guys.

**Swoops:  
**Hey, Parser. We need to know what you were wearing to this thing. You know. For science.

**Scraps:  
**I'm imagining one of his nicer flannels. Some tight jeans. Maybe a hat? Though the place did look fancy.

**Able:  
**Ooohhh, if that's true, then Zimmermann would definitely be giving off some BTE.

**Rhetty:  
**Cap. Picture. For the science.

**Kent:  
**I hate you guys. Forever.

Kent closed out his messages because he was not going to let his teammates call him out like that. He set his phone in the cup holder and let out a huff.

"Everything okay? You were texting a lot in that span of a few minutes."

"Everything's fine," Kent said. He looked over at Jack and smiled softly. He reached over and brushed the back of his fingers along Jack's beard again. He really, really did like it. Kent let out a short laugh.

If Kent was going to listen to his friends, the waitress definitely wasn't wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at zimmboniandbitty.


End file.
